The first objective is to build an integrated surgical laser system which provides tissue removal, hemostasis, no char and minimal damage to adjacent tissues. The second objective is to demonstrate and optimize the action of this system in vivo in an animal model. This surgical system will consist of a pulsed carbon dioxide laser for tissue ablation and a cw visible laser for hemostasis. The two laser beams will be combined in an articulated arm and interfaced to a common control module.